


Quietly

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slow, sleepy way to make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly

This was the best way to fall asleep, with Amon's arms wrapped around my chest and his hands in mine. He held me close against him with his mask just resting against the back of my neck, and I could feel the rhythm of his breathing slow as he began to drift off. It was late, no question about it. We'd talked and decided we were both so tired we should catch up on sleep instead of staying up late together. He made it so hard to remember, though, when I was painfully aware of every place his body pressed against mine. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, feel his hands shift against me.

We could rest another time. I arched my back, just barely rocking my hips back against his. His fingers twitched, but he didn't move. Surely he wasn't asleep yet. I ground gently against him, pressing his hands to my chest, smoothing them down over my stomach. I heard Amon's breathing catch. He was half hard now, but still hadn't made any conscious response to me. I was about to give it up when his hands moved on their own.

He held my hips, pulling me back towards him. His legs wrapped around mine. Time passed as we lay there, quietly moving against each other. When he trailed his fingers over my hip and up my side I finally had to grab him and hiss, "You know that tickles!" He laughed, but stopped. I leaned against him as he ran his hands over my body, blinding tracing every scar and mark. When I felt the first soft touch through my pants, I closed my eyes and sighed.

I would have guess that we could have spent hours together doing nothing more, but it wasn't so. The peace of those long moments was indescribable, but with every breath and movement and touch, I knew we both wanted more. We didn't even need to exchange a word. I leaned forward, stretching across the bed to rummage in the nightstand. My back felt uncomfortably cold and bare without Amon against it, and I slid back against him as soon as I found the little bottle I was looking for.

I passed it to him without a word, grinding back as I waited for him to open it. I felt a hand tug down my waistband and then his hand was there, a finger pressing into me. I shivered at the chill and pushed back against him. He wanted this badly too, I could tell. He moved quickly and as soon as I was ready, he tugged his own waistband down just enough to free himself.

I couldn't help a little noise as he filled me, and he paused. He wrapped his arms around me, but before he could stop or back away I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He started slowly, in and out, but the pace built and he began to move faster and faster. He pulled one of his hands away from mine, but before I could protest the loss I felt his bare lips against my back. The edge of the porcelain pressed into my skin, but he dropped kisses over my shoulder, against my spine as he took me in his hand.

We came quietly, almost at the same time. There was a long, hushed moment where we lay against each other, catching our breath before either of us moved. After some time he pulled away. I turned, my eyes closely, shut just in case, and his lips found mine. It was a slow, satisfied kiss. When we finally broke apart, I heard him adjust his mask, but then he was there again, his forehead resting against my chest. I put my arms around him just as he put his around me, and together we fell asleep.


End file.
